Darts and Dreams
by doctornumber4rocks
Summary: Frederick is a lone human, left on the dangerous planet of Alionus having lost the surviving members of the crew that were left over from a terrible crash. The Doctor, gets the distress signal much too late, and finds Fred being hunted by an evil tribe.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**A/N: OK I had a story before which didn't work out too well but hey. This one's rated K+ and it's a Drama/Sci-fi/Romance it includes the 4th Doctor and a couple of characters I made up. Please make reviews! I'll upload the next chapter in a couple of days.**

**Plot Summary: A lone human is left on planet Alionus- where have all the humans gone and why does this guy keep mentioning darts?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who, nor Tom Baker, I do own the other characters though so YAY! Anyway enjoy!**

_23__rd__ October 2008 (earth time)_

_Dear Diary,_

_They hunted again today. I'm the only one left now, Clara was killed, those darts have killed everyone now, no one has survived that deadly poison. But it's strange; it's as if the victims have terrible nightmares. They call out the names of their loved ones, and their friends. It's horrible to watch, when you're that helpless. And my own love, Ebony. She was the first to die, and sometimes I think it was my fault, I should have protected her, it should have been me who was struck by the dart. I wish I'd never agreed to go on this trip. This star-crossed trip to that blasted solar system the Serene Galaxy such a fairy tale, some people say that they have purple skies on all the planets over there. But how can people be sure if they've never been there? Just yet another excuse for the human race to mess something up, all we'd do if we did find it was mine the planets, pollute them ruin another solar system. I miss Ebony, it has been a year and the wound hasn't healed, every week more and more people who survived the accident were killed by the darts. And each time, it ripped me apart because it reminded me of her. I hate it here, I hate this god-forsaken planet with its evil tribes who feast off the misery of others. I despise it. 12 months have passed and not one ship in the sky. It makes me think THEY have something to do with it. For now I just have to sit here and wait for them to hunt again- I've come to accept the fact, I'm doomed._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Frederick looked up from his diary; he had heard a noise outside his wooden shelter "_surely they can't be hunting again_" He grabbed his knife from the damp ground nearby and the rustling sound startled him again. His grip tightened around the handle of the knife and he slowly wandered out of safety.

He crept towards the bushes, where the rustling came from and shouted "WHO'S THERE!" silence answered him. Suddenly the rustling got louder and there was a mumbling "Doctor, I heard something"

"Don't be silly, it was the wind" came the reply.

"I don't think the wind can shout Doctor" A third voice added.

"Shut up"

Suddenly three people stepped out of the bushes and Frederick stared at them open-mouthed, he looked at the girl in the middle "Ebony?" His heart thumped and then sank at the realisation that it was not her.

Two of the people were oddly dressed, the tall man was wearing a long coat and a long scarf. The woman standing next to him was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, a fashion that had gone thousands of years ago on Earth. The third boy was gloomy looking, simply wearing grey jeans and a black T-shirt and leather jacket but he looked up at him and his striking violet eyes made Frederick stare at him.

Maria looked at Frederick puzzled "Ebony? I'm Maria"

The man with the scarf smiled an wide grin "Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is Maria, and this is Seth"

Maria smiled and Seth nodded.

Frederick frowned suspiciously at them "Now what's all this I hear about a crash?" The Doctor asked.

Frederick studied the three people who had just invited themselves into his hand made wooden shelter. They obviously weren't half-witted like the tribe just the other side of the river. Neither did they seem arrogant enough to be The Company, who had sent them on a wild goose chase to The Serene Galaxy. He had no idea who they were, yet here he was telling them what had happened in the crash "None of us knew what happened, some of the surviving crew members told us the engine had blown out. I don't remember much, I just remember the lights flashing and the alarms blaring in my ears that was one of the last times I saw Ebony…" Frederick's hand began to shake. And the familiar dull ache in his chest appeared, he hadn't talked about her to anyone in months.

Maria glanced down at Frederick's shaking hand and pretended to splutter to shut the Doctor up.

The Doctor noticed this and was silent for a while, "So what brings you here?" Frederick asked.

"Well…." The Doctor began.

"Well basically the Doctor drove our space ship into an asteroid" Seth spoke at last.

"You put me off!" The Doctor argued.

"You put yourself off by losing chess to Seth, and yet again you forgot to put the shields up" Maria answered.

The Doctor frowned "Am I not allowed to make a mistake too?"

Seth was staring at Frederick intensely and his eyes sparkled intelligently "So, do you have survivors?" He asked.

"Dead" Frederick replied simply.

"Because of the crash?" Maria replied.

"No, you see, there is a tribe, just across the river, who hunts us, no one knew why; from the first day we've been here they've done it. And they've narrowed it down to me" Frederick explained the fury exploded in his mind as he thought of them. "They have no emotion, no remorse, and they way they kill us off is terrible…"

"I want to see this tribe" The Doctor interrupted "Do you think you could lead us to the river?"

Frederick pondered it for a moment, maybe this was it, and maybe this was his chance to leave the planet before the tribe hunt again. "Alright, but I won't go further than the edge of the river, they know I'm the only one left"

The Doctor nodded "Good enough for me, Maria and Seth stay here"

"But…" Maria began.

"Stay here!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Maria tutted and sat down, Seth joined her and smiled mischievously, his violet eyes shone meaningfully towards her when the Doctor had gone "So are we going then or what?"

Maria smiled back and kissed him, they both left the wooden shelter hand in hand and crept behind the Doctor and Frederick.

The Doctor gazed across the river to the dark jungle ahead of him; Frederick hesitated and looked behind him to see Maria and Seth dive into a bush nearby "Erm, Doctor"

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I think your friends followed us" Frederick replied.

"What!?" The Doctor spun around and called into the wood "COME OUT MARIA, SETH I KNOW YOU'VE FOLLOWED ME!Maria stepped out of the bush and trying to keep a shred of dignity, pulled a leaf out of her hair "How is it fair that Frederick, the person who we've only just met gets to go with you and we don't?"

"Because I don't want either of you in danger"

Frederick shifted from one foot to the other "Actually it's more dangerous back at the wooden shelter where the tribe can get them behind our backs"

The Doctor glared at him for a second then glared back at Seth "Look after her"

"As I always do" Seth replied coolly.

"Teripians…" The Doctor muttered.

Maria giggled and took Seth's hand, Frederick looked back at them and pain stabbed at his heart once more as a flash of Ebony's pale face appeared in front of his eyes. Maria looked like her, with her black hair and hazel eyes, and it killed him to even glance at her.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Three people arrived last night, except they weren't exactly normal, nor helpful. One of them insisted we go to the tribe, he ended up dying. The other one, Maria she looks like Ebony so much, I refuse to look at her, it's painful to look at her. The person's condition seemed to be the worst yet, he burned up and then he was freezing. I don't know what those darts do to someone, before they die, but I know it isn't good. Now and again he opened his eyes, but there was no life in them. Maria talked to him sometimes thinking he was awake. But he wasn't, it was just a side effect of the poison, it seems to send you into a coma- That you never wake up out of. When he turned freezing cold I decided to leave, I hate watching people go through that again and again. I ran away, even when I heard Maria weeping I ran away, because I knew that his heart had stopped._

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maria jumped across the last stepping stone of the river and turned around to look at Frederick. Who looked away quickly, she muttered to Seth "I don't think he likes me much"

Seth's violet eyes flashed at her "No, I read his mind he thinks you look like his deceased love"

"Really?" Maria asked.

Seth nodded "Yeah, I can see why he doesn't want to look at you, you're the spitting image of her"

The Doctor interrupted "How many times have I told you not to read someone's mind without asking them?"

Seth looked at him "Sorry, it's in my nature"

"Does the rest of your race go around reading minds without asking?"

"Yes, most of them, I didn't trust him Doctor, there is something hiding in him, a burning source of cowardice" Seth argued

"That's still no reason to read his mind; it's invading someone's privacy!"

Maria cleared her throat "He's right Seth, you wouldn't like it if we read your mind day in day out"

"I wouldn't mind, at home…." Seth replied.

"Shut up" The Doctor finally said. "We're close, I can smell smoke"

"What does that signify?" Seth asked.

"A settlement, a fire at the centre, the foundations of a civilisation" The Doctor explained. Suddenly a crowd of people ran out of the bushes and charged at them, quick as a flash Seth grabbed Maria's hand and sprinted into the jungle. The Doctor was left standing there amongst the tribe, they were half naked with trails of red paint running down their faces They didn't look to happy either.

The Doctor looked around then grinned confidently "Hello! I'm the Doctor, and who are you?"

The tribe looked at each other in surprise "He can speak our language, that's impossible!"

A large man in the middle spoke up, "Nevertheless he is one of them and we must kill him"

"No…wait why do you have to kill me?"

"Silence" The large man lifted up a long narrow wooden tube and blew into it a dart came out, the Doctor ducked and began to run away.

The Doctor sprinted through the jungle, dodging the trees and nearly tripping over his scarf. Behind him he could see the tribe catching up fast suddenly the Doctor heard a shout "Doctor! Up here!" The Doctor looked up and saw Seth with one arm around Maria protectively. The Doctor grabbed the nearest branch, that's when he felt a stab of pain as the dart hit him in the back. The effects were instantaneous, he heard nothing and saw only blurry silhouettes of the tribe rapidly advancing on him, he tried to climb the tree but half way up his muscles failed to work and he tumbled backwards, he hit the ground with a thump and lay still.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The tribe crowded round the Doctor and Seth put his hand around Maria's mouth he shot her a warning look and shook his head "Don't move" He mouthed.

"I saw others" the large man said.

"It doesn't matter now; we have opposed the company's prediction and this man will not destroy Alionus because we have destroyed him" Another person replied. The tribe looked down once more at the Doctor and they moved away silently. Maria and Seth jumped down and Seth gently pulled the dart out of the Doctor's back, Maria grabbed his wrist "You shouldn't have done that" She told him.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Look, he's bleeding now"

"Sorry, didn't think about that"

"Come on we can't get back across the river till he wakes up"

"If" Seth added tactlessly.

Maria frowned at him "He's the Doctor he'll survive. Sometimes Seth you're so tactless- do you have emotion?"

"I love you don't I?" Seth smiled, lifting the Doctor onto his shoulders "Let's go into that cave over there"

The Doctor was falling for a while- after collapsing he hadn't hit the ground. Inaudible whispers erupted around him. The Doctor hit the ground and lay there for a second "Maria?" He called weakly.

"_What is it I'm here, are you alright_?" The answer came from all around him.

The Doctor stood up and looked around "That dart" He muttered.

"_What dart_?" The invisible Seth asked.

"_No use, he's passed out again_" The Doctor suddenly heard Maria's voice fade away.

"I can't believe it" The Doctor thought "I'm trapped in my own subconscious, it seems very empty"

There was a howl and a wolf appeared snarling at him it's hackles were raised and its claws were like knives glinting in moonlight "What are you?" The Doctor asked.

The wolf stood with red eyes glaring at him and snarling- not approaching him just staring. "He will kill you" it said and disappeared.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed. "Is that it?"

Suddenly the jungle materialised back and the Doctor looked around anxiously, Maria was tied to a post over a pit of fire "Maria!" The Doctor shouted. Seth stood in the shadows on the edge of the jungle and evil grin on his lips "Seth, why are you standing there?"

Maria looked up "Help me Doctor!" Suddenly the whispers around him grew louder "HE'LL KILL YOU LOOK OUT!" The Doctor shouted into the skies "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Seth ran at him and threw a punch; the Doctor tried to fight him but was completely dazed as Seth threw punch after punch. The Doctor fought him off and warm blood ran out of his nose and down his lips "Seth, why are you doing this?"

Seth just grinned and his violet eyes flashed in pure fury, then he advanced on the Doctor "I told you, we couldn't save her" Seth muttered.

The Doctor looked up at the fire, the flames were rising at an amazing speed, all of a sudden Maria let out a blood-curdling scream and she vanished in the heat, still screeching, "NO!" The Doctor cried.

Seth's face crumpled and he fell to his knees onto the floor "It's your fault Doctor, I shouldn't have gone with you but you made me!" Seth stood up and grasped the Doctor's throat the black tears were rolling down his face, the Doctor gave up fighting "Why did it have to be her? It should have been me! Take me instead!" He thought as the air was squeezed out of him.

There was silence for a moment as the scene dissolved- the fire faded and so did everything else "Very well time lord, you shall get your wish"

"_He's burning up" _A distant voice said. _"And his breathing is getting shallower and shallower, I think this is the beginning of the end, I'm sorry" _The Doctor suddenly realised it was Frederick; another voice appeared in his mind _"No way, he won't give up that easily…"_ That voice was Maria.

His surroundings changed again, and he saw Seth kneeling over a body weeping, he noticed the Doctor was there and looked up, revealing that was body was Maria's. She was covered in scars and blood, Seth glared over at him, his usually striking violet eyes now brimmed over with black.

"Seth…" The Doctor began.

"It's your fault, you knew they were around, you killed her! I'll kill you!" Seth charged towards him again and pushed him over a ledge, they plummeted down the cliff and the Doctor was hurled into the icy cold water He plunged down to the depths unaware of what was going on around him. Dazed and disoriented the Doctor looked upwards to a source of light, any source of light, there was nothing but darkness around him. The Doctor instinctively tried to kick once his senses had come back but he didn't move anywhere, he looked down and saw Seth grasping his ankle, he was determined to drown him. Frantically the Doctor pulled against Seth's grip but to no avail, Seth finally let go after a minute and the Doctor tried in desperation to rise to the surface but he kept sinking "Great time to find out I can't swim, I've never even swum before" He thought. As he was sinking he hit a ledge and dust flew up around him. The feeling of hopelessness and the burning in his lungs overwhelmed him and he breathed out. He watched as cascades of crystal like bubbles erupted from his mouth and nose and drifted to the surface. He realised as water flooded his mouth and lungs that he was in a state of limbo- neither sinking nor rising, was this his ending? Finally the burning in his lungs and the thumping in his head was taken away by the swirling darkness that closed in on him.

"_Seth, Seth, wake up…his hearts have stopped!"_

"_What?"_

"_They have, and he's freezing cold, Seth I think he's…" _Maria's voice wobbled with emotion.

"_Don't say it, he can't die Maria…come on Doctor, breathe…don't die" _Through the darkness the Doctor heard the muffled sound of Maria sobbing, a surge of determination passed through him. He opened his eyes and the burning in his lungs was back, he was still on the ledge under the sea. There was no oxygen in his body now, feebly he moved his arms upwards and pushed off against the ledge with his legs, every muscle in his body was on fire as he slowly kicked to the surface and burst out of the water.

The Doctor felt the life flood back into him as he gasped in a lungful of air he choked water up and tried to concentrate on where he was as well as trying to stay afloat, the horizon was blurry and a grey mist clogged up his mind, his brain screamed out for unconsciousness and he sank under again all of a sudden he was aware and he rose to the surface choking. Once his eyes had slid everything into focus he realised he was exhausted with difficulty and nearly sinking under with the effort of keeping afloat and trying to move at the same time The Doctor splashed and kicked to the shore and struggled onto the bank. He collapsed onto the mud "Let me go" He said feebly. There was no reply "LET ME GO! I'VE WON, I PASSED, I'M ALIVE, LET ME OUT! You've made me watch my companions die, what more do you want?"

The whispers were fainter now than they were "He'll kill you, because you killed her…._it was your fault_"

Darkness compressed in on the Doctor once more and he passed out on the grass.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Everything was a little fuzzy when the Doctor opened his eyes, the background inaudible whispers had gone and he knew that he wasn't in his nightmare anymore. He looked down and saw Maria lying on his chest, Seth was lying on the stone floor nearby carefully the Doctor lifted Maria's head up and lay her down gently. The light shone in through the cave. The Doctor sat up and went a little dizzy; Maria opened her eyes and lifted her head up. "Are you awake?" Maria asked.

"Does it look like I'm asleep?" The Doctor replied sarcastically, then he grinned "Yes I'm awake"

Maria breathed in relief and embraced him "Thank god, you were dying Doctor, your hearts even stopped for a minute or two"

"I know, I heard you panicking" The Doctor stood up and stumbled a little, Maria stood up and caught him "Take it easy, you've been unconscious for 10 hours at least" The Doctor looked at her and shrugged "That's nothing" The Doctor grinned "Oh yes and Maria, remind me to learn to swim when this is all over"

Maria looked at him a little confused and the Doctor shrugged at her again.

Seth opened his eyes and stared at the Doctor for a moment "How long have you been awake Doctor?"

"A few minutes" The Doctor thought back to his nightmare as he glared into Seth's violet eyes, the last time he saw them was watching the spark of life leave him as he floated to the ocean floor. "What?" Seth asked.

"Nothing" The Doctor said quietly "It's absolutely nothing" He grinned to hide the terror he felt over the nightmare and said "I think we should take a different approach to the tribe this time" He was desperate to shake his head and forget the nightmare but it stayed. "Where's Frederick?" The Doctor asked.

"He said he couldn't stay anymore, just before your hearts stopped actually, he thought you were going to die too Doctor" Maria replied.

"So where is he now?"

"Back across the river"

"Well then, let's go"

The Doctor stepped into the wooden shack "Hello?" He called.

Frederick nearly fell off his chair at the sound of his voice "Doctor?"

"Yes it's me"

"Come down here you coward" Seth shouted.

Suddenly there was a slap "Oww" Seth groaned.

Frederick ran to the door and stared open mouthed at the Doctor "Y-you shouldn't be alive, you did get hit with that dart didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but I survived the dream afterwards"

"Dream?"

The Doctor sat down on the chair nearby "That dart was so bad it messed with my brainwaves, the nightmare was probably as normal as most dreams but the dart's properties causes the brain to be fooled into thinking it actually happened and the poison makes homeostasis go into overload, which is how the humans die, no control of inner body conditions, enzymes slow the reactions in the cells which stops them respiring and they die"

"You're human" Frederick told him the Doctor smiled at him "You are human aren't you?"

The Doctor shook his head "Wrong again, Seth and I aren't human, Seth is a…"

"Teripian"

"Teripian, he broke away from his race on the planet Teripia with me and Maria"

"And what about you?" Frederick asked.

"Me, I'm a traveller, that's all you need to know. Now listen, we need to get back into the tribe…"

"What!? After all you've been through you're going to risk your life again?" Frederick exclaimed.

"You don't have to come with us, I just came back to tell you I'm alive" The Doctor told him. "Right Maria and Seth let's go"

The Doctor got up quickly off his chair and moved towards the door Maria and Seth followed.

"Wait…" Frederick stopped them. The Doctor turned round to face him and smiled "Yes?"

"Let me go with you then, the tribe are hunting this week more than ever, they might catch me"

"Fine by us, fine by us isn't it Seth?" The Doctor looked over at Seth who looked down at the ground moodily. Maria nudged him and shot him a warning look

"Suppose" Seth mumbled.

"It's not up to you anyway, on we go" The Doctor declared. The four of them left the safety of the wooden shelter into the dark jungle beyond.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

They were ready for the tribe this time, The Doctor and Seth wandered into the camp cautiously with Maria and Frederick walking a few paces behind it was empty "They sleep in the day, and come out at night" Frederick explained "They're like animals aren't they" He added with loathing in his tone.

"No, they're lead by someone, a company, I heard them talking yesterday and…"

"You understand they're language?" Frederick interrupted Maria surprised.

"Yeah, I understand and speak any language, it's another privilege of being with the Doctor" Maria replied.

"So he teaches you?"

Maria paused for a moment in thought "Sort of" She finally answered.

Seth and the Doctor walked in front in complete silence, Seth finally broke the silence "I read your mind you know…when you were unconscious"

"What?"

"I read your mind"

"So…what did you see?"

Seth paused "Nothing….nothing but pitch darkness I knew you were there, but I had to stop because I felt like I couldn't breathe I was sinking…"

"Well that'll teach you to stop reading minds without consent" The Doctor replied. "It's no wonder you couldn't breathe, I was…Actually never mind"

"You were what?"

"It doesn't matter" The Doctor glared at him "Leave it Seth"

The Doctor looked behind him at Maria and Frederick and whispered "That's where we're heading" He pointed to a large tent in the middle of the camp and they crept in.

Suddenly bright lights filled the room and a large computer was in the centre "A computer!?" Frederick shouted.

"Shut up!" The Doctor hissed "Do you want us found out?" The Doctor moved over to the computer and turned it on. An image of a logo flashed on screen and a man with cold grey eyes and mousey hair appeared "What is it now? Don't you sleep at this time of the….Fred?"

"Captain?" Frederick looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing?"

The captain's face creased with worry "I'd like to ask you the same question, are you not dead yet?"

"WHAT!" Frederick yelled.

Seth slapped him "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for ages, shut up you idiot"

"Well, I'd have expected you to die by now, it's been 12 months since the ship crashed"

Frederick stood open mouthed at the screen watching horrified as the Captain's gruesome story unfolded.

"You know there are 5 billion people on Earth, too many don't you think? So I had an idea you see, every 2 years or so to send all the people who don't matter on a wild goose chase to the Serene Galaxy" The Captain laughed. "All the strong ones are left on earth while the others go out and kill themselves being stupid, people didn't like the idea at first thought it was inhumane of me, but that's alright Fred- you know why?"

Frederick shook his head

"I'm not human" The Captain's eyes flashed red. " I am in fact a member of this tribe, who left to find an idiot planet like Earth so people like you get sent to Alionus and hunted until they're all gone" The Captain's smile flashed evilly "Isn't that clever of me Frederick?"

The Doctor had had enough "No it's not clever, not clever in any way, shape or form"

"Oh and who's this Frederick? Friends! You've finally found some, how **is** Ebony by the way?"

Frederick's heart gave a dreadful lurch at the sound of his angel's name and he grabbed a log from nearby "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Seth grabbed the log off him and Frederick broke down weeping. The Captain laughed at him his red eyes were now looking at the Doctor, "So alien, you didn't die, well done, I assure you your celebration will not last that long"

The tribe had silently walked to the main tent and stood outside waiting for the order, the large man in the middle had the long tube again.

"Kill them" The Captain said and the computer screen turned off.

"Run!" The Doctor sprinted out of them tent and Maria frantically tried to get Frederick off the floor.

Seth picked her up "Put me down! We've got to save him!" She protested.

"No, he's as good as dead, no rescue ship will come for him now"

The Doctor stopped and turned around "Seth, you left Frederick in there!"

Seth just watched him "It's too late Doctor, he's lost the will to live"

"How do you know?" The Doctor shouted. "No don't tell me, you read his mind" The Doctor dashed back to the tent and through the crowd of the tribe and found Frederick, a dart in his neck, this one caused instant death, the Doctor was too late "NO!"

The tribe tore after the Doctor, Maria and Seth "I'm getting a bad sense of deja vu!" Maria called to Seth.

The Doctor suddenly appeared "GET UP A TREE NOW!" Seth and Maria climbed up a tree and the Doctor followed. The tribe stampeded by, "Doctor, where's Frederick?" Maria asked when the stampede had gone.

The Doctor's eyes dropped to the floor "I was too late"

Maria's hand went over her mouth and she glared over at Seth "You could have saved him"

"I wanted to Maria, I really did, but I read his mind, and never have I read such a broken mind. His constant thoughts about Ebony, and that picture of her mangled body, etched onto his mind always" Seth sighed and closed his eyes. "It wasn't fair Maria, it wasn't fair to keep him alive"

The Doctor sat in silence "There is the slightest hint of something I can agree with there, and the Captain wouldn't save him, speaking of Captain we need to go and stop him, stop what he's doing"

"Save the world again?" Maria added.

The Doctor grinned at her "Precisely" and he jumped out of the tree.

The tribe looked at the Doctor cautiously "What do you mean tricked?" They asked him.

"The great Captain would never harm us"

"He has, he's tricked you into thinking all humans are dangerous and we'd ruin your planet"

"And now you say he sends us the humans?" The large man answered.

"Yes" The faces of the tribe were doubtful " Please, believe me, why have you been having groups of humans crashing on this planet so much?"

"Because they are trying to find the Serene Galaxy…but they always crash here, on this planet" The large person realised.

The tribe mumbled in agreement " He has tricked us indeed!" Another person cried.

"No more shall we kill the harmless humans"

"My god they're easily swayed" Seth mumbled, Maria slapped him on the arm "Shush"

The computer screen suddenly flicked on in the centre of the tent and the evil Captain's red eyes burned with fury "Oh how sweet, how nice, made a little truce have we savages? Made a truce to the one who will destroy Alionus"

"He will not" The large man said.

"What's this Asterious? Rebelling, and just hours ago you nearly ended the Doctor's life" The Captain sneered. "You savages are so easily adapted to obey anyone, haha, well it was a mistake, my planet or not, I'm going to have to destroy it now"

The Doctor suddenly realised something, and he hit himself in the forehead "Ow, listen Maria, I need you to go over to the Captain's computer and press that big red button behind his computer"

"OK"

"Be careful" Seth whispered.

Maria sneaked over to the computer, under the screen and the savages watched her anxiously. Maria went over to the control panel and pressed the red button. Suddenly the image of the Captain disappeared and the logo came back up there was a message underneath which read "This company has been shut down, on the 23rd November 2568, it was shut down due to a problem with its main computer Captain 2550 Sorry for the inconvenience"

"So…It was just a computer" Seth said.

"A computer that had adapted an evil, twisted mind that ended many lives"

"What is the company anyway what do they make?" Maria asked.

"No one ever knew" The Doctor replied. "They were just a company, come on, I say we get back to the TARDIS"

The tribe crowded around the TARDIS, no longer threatening them but smiling, the chief Asterious spoke "Doctor, Captain told me you are a time-lord"

"Yes, I am, I gather those darts sent information back to the computer as well"

"Well, Captain said that whatever happens in your dream could possibly be a premonition of the future"

The Doctor looked at him for a second "Asterious, no one can tell the future, not my race, not your race, not Captain…" The Doctor lied, thinking back to his single premonition before of the death of the president of the time lords, hours before the President of the time lords was assassinated.

Asterious nodded "You are a wise man Doctor"

"I know" The Doctor replied before closing the TARDIS doors, the sound of the TARDIS echoed through the jungle trees and the savages watched in wonder as the blue police box vanished into the unknown…

**The End**


End file.
